9 caminos, un solo destino
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: -Yo la amo- dijo Edward con sinceridad, los nueve le lanzaron dagas con los ojos./-¡No lo permitire!- debatió Emmett./-¿Crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?- inquirió James con una sonrisa maliciosa./-¡Voy a enamorar a Bella!- exclamaron los nueve al unísono. TH. OOC.
1. Mis amigos

BPOV

Soy una chica con mucha suerte. Esta bien, no tengo nada de suerte, la suerte suele esquivarme. Pero en cuestión de amigos tengo muchísima suerte, tengo un gran tesoro.

Mis mejores amigos son solo hombres, nunca me e llevado del todo bien con las chicas ya qe, por alguna razón todas las chicas del instituto me odian. Muchas veces me e preguntado la razón asi que un dia le pregunte a mis confiables mejores amigos, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros y murmuraron:

-No lo se. Tu solo no les hagas caso eres muy especial, nosotros te queremos mucho y eso es lo único que importa.-

Después de ese dia mis queridos amigos -notese el sarcasmo- no me dejan tranquila; no puedo estar cerca de una chica porque me alejan de ella diciendo "se nos hace tarde", "tenemos que irnos" o "se me olvido algo, acompañame". Es patético.

Pero como dije son los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener, con ellos me divierto mucho y siempre me protegen o mas bien sobreprotegen, nunca estoy sola todos y cada uno de los días de la semana estoy con cada uno de mis mejores amigos y la verdad es que de decir que tengo pocos amigos estaría mintiendo, tengo muchos mejores amigos, claro, no unos chicos cualquiera, ellos han ganado mi confianza a lo largo de los años.

Mis mejores amigos de toda la vida puesto que son mis vecinos son Emmett y Jasper los conozco desde que usábamos pañalesy siempre hemos estado juntos. Emmett es divertido, jugueton y de vez en cuando algo rudo pero por el contrario Jasper es tranquilo y pacifico a ambos los quiero tanto como a mis otros mejores amigos.

A los demás los conoci cuando esntramos al preescloar. Alec y Railey son los chicos mas tiernos que e conocido; James es el típico playboy, pero aunque coquetea con medio instituto nunca pasa de eso, coquetear; Felix es muy competitivo y es divertido verlo perder; Demitri es muy egocéntrico y nos gusta bajarlo de su nube de vez en cuando; Jacob es un chico travieso y muy alegre y por ultimo Laurent que es el mas agresivo de nuestro grupo (aun mas que Emmett).

Todos y cada uno de ellos son inigualables, cada uno tiene sus virtudes como defectos. Ahora estaba de camino al instituto con Emmett y Jasper como cada mañana; Emmett nos iba a recoger a nuestras casas y nos íbamos en su jeep para aya encontrarnos con todos los demás.

Baje del auto y en el mismo instante que mi pie toco el suelo estuve envuelta en los brazos de Alec que además de ser tierno era muy cariñoso.

-Ey! Bajala! La asfixias- gritó James para después alejarme de Alec y pasar su brazo por mi cintura

-Bueno tu tampoco te puedes adueñar de ella es amiga de todos- le contestó Felix para jelarme hasta quedar a su lado

-Bueno chicos no soy un trozo de carne, mejor vamos a clase antes de que se maten- le dije, estaba muy divertida por lo estúpida que era esta situación. Entramos y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clasesy yo me fui con Emmett ya que a ambos nos tocaba algebra a la primera.

-Estas bien pequeña?- me preguntó de repente Emmett con la preocupación totalmente visible en sus ojos

-Si, porque no habría de estarlo?- pregunte algo confundida

-Buenoes que en verdad te trataron como un… delicioso trozo de carne ayá afuera- dijo a modo de broma, típico de Emmett

-No te preocupes Emmy, estoy bien- le conteste sonriendo

-Esta bien, vamos a clase?-

-Claro-

El resto del dia fue común, la única clase que tenia sola, sin ninguno de mis amigos llegó y me estaba aburriendo admirablemente. Al fin era la hora del almuerzo y Jasper me esperaba fuera del salón.

-Ey, Jazz-

-Hola, Bells-

-Como a estado tu dia?-

-Bien- hizo una mueca y supe que estaba mintiendo

-Ah, zi? Entonces porque esa cara?- sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Esta bien me descubriste. Pero tu sabes, es mi problema de siempre-

-Alice- susurre

-Si exacto, no se porque no comprende que no estoy interesado en ella-

-Vamos Jazz, no seas aguafiestas nunca ninguno de ustedes a tenido una novia porque eh?-

Jasper estaba muy nervioso, demasiado. No me contestó y antes de que insistiera con mi pregunta llegó Railey. No lo había visto desde hace 2 semanas. Se fue de vacaciones y si que lo extrañaba.

-Bella!- cuando me vió sus ojos brillaron, como siempre

-Railey!- no me pude contener y me lanzé a abrazarlo, él me correspondió y me levantó como 6cm del suelo

-Te extrañé tanto Bella, los días me parecían años, no me volveré a ir tanto tiempo, te lo prometo-

-Esta bien, solo recuérdalo, lo prometiste-

Caminamos a la cafetería, estaba demasiado llena, nos fuimos a comprar el almuerzo y nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás.

-Porque tardaron tanto?- Preguntó Demitri con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bueno tuvimos un lindo reencuentro o no Bella?- dijo Railey, al momento los ojos de todos estuvieron sobre mi. Me sonrojé y asentí, antes de que dijeran algo mas entre Emmett y Alec

-Y bien mi pequeño tomatito, cuales son los planes de hoy?- preguntó Emmett

-Bueno chicos por que no vamos al cine? Hace mucho que no vamos todos juntos- respondí algo nerviosa porque todos me estuvieran viendo. Todos pensaran que estaba acostumbrada pero no era así, mis ocho mejores amigos tenían miradas muy intensas y eso me ponía nerviosa, por lo regular cuando esto pasaba Jake era mi salvación al ver que estaba incomoda, lastima que asistiera a la reserva.

-Es una idea genial- dijo Laurent

-Si , después del instituto vamos- secundó Jazz

-Bueno chicos, también tengo que llamar a Jake-

Todos asintieron, estaban muy emocionados y al instante empezaron las peleas por el genero de la película. ¡Por eso los quería tanto!


	2. Vamos al antro!

BPOV

Ir al cine con los chicos era todo un problema, todos querian llevar su auto y peleaban por esa tonteria, una sonrisa salio de mis labios, como extrañaba estos momentos con todos ellos. Los chicos seguían discutiendo afuera de mi casa.

-Mi auto es mas rapido- dijo orgulloso Laurent

-Pero el mio es mas comodo- alego Demerti

-Y el mio mas caro- presumio Felix

Todos y cada uno de ellos debatiendose y defendiendo sus "preciados autos" era irritanate y divertido. Fue en ese momentocuando llegò Jacob y todos estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni siquiera lo notaron.

-Que tal Bells?-

-Hola Jake-

-Otra vez peleando por los autos?- a èl tambien le parecia divertido, en este momento, porque solo insultan su auto y salia al rescate, suspire y luego le sonreì.

-Si, como cada vez que vamos al cine- conteste

-Bueno no te preocupes- dijo con calma- yo salvare el dia-luego de decir esto hizo una pose de superman y me empece a reir, Jacob si sabia animar a las personas.

Caminamos hacia los chicos y Jacob al fin los silenciò.

-Chicos, lamento decirles que se cancela el viaje- dijo Jacob con cara de tristeza, le encantaba engañarlos a la primera oportunidad.

-QUE?- gritaron todos al unisono

Estuve a punto de reirme asi que camine hacia la puerta de mi casa y todos lo malinterpretaron.

-Bella?- gritò Emmett- pequeña, estas bien?-

-Bella dinos que te paso por favor- suplico Alec

-Golpearemos al cretino que te haya echo algo- por supuesto Laurent

No les respondi nada, sabia que si abria la boca romperia a carcajadas asi que solo me mantuve dandoles la espalda, el unico que sabia que me moria de la risa era Jake. No me pude resistir y rompi a carcajadas junto con Jake y gritamos

-Jaja, cayeron!-

Emmett fruncio el ceño pero al verme tan feliz y animada murmuro

-Pequeña bribona pagaras esto- y rompio a reir junto con nosotros para después acercarse y abrazarme.

Al final decidimos irnos en el Jeep de Emmy ya que era el mas grande y no cabriamos todos en otro auto, cuando llegamos, para no perder mas tiempo del que ya habiamos perdido, escogimos el genero con un volado y saliò terror. Terminamos viendo "Estan entre nosotros", nos divertimos mucho, todos hacian comentarios tontos sobre la pelicula y yo reia mucho hasta que nos llamaron la atención. Pero obvio Emm no se pudo contener y termino haciendo una broma que me hizo soltar una ruidosa carcajada y terminaron sacandonos.

Ninguno queria regresar todavía y decidimos ir a cenar en Mc'Donalds porque a mi querido amigo Emmett se le antojaba una "cajita feliz" todos nos reimos cuendo escuchamos decirlo y Emmy aunque se sonrojo bastante no dijo nada. Terminamos todos comiendo una cajita feliz, Emmett queria ir a un antro y todos estuvieron de acuerdo al instante, pero yo les dije que no porque habia que ir al instituto al dia siguiente, les prometi que iriamos el viernes, estuvieron de acuerdo porque aparte sus papàs los regañarian. Suspire cuando pense en eso, las imágenes de mis padres llegaron como flashes a mi mente e instintivamente movi mi cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente tratando de borrarlas con lagrimas brotando a montones de mis ojos.

Todos me miraron en shock sin comprender que me pasaba hasta que después de un rato se dieron cuenta de la razon por la que estaba asi. Eran los unicos que sabian que habia pasado y nunca hablamos de ello, sabian que me dolia y me respetaban. Trate de controlarme antes de que trataran de ayudarme, eso en vez de mejorar empeoraba las cosas. Trate de calmarme y cuando me senti mejor, les trate de regalar una sonrisa, me respondieron aunque algo vacilantes.

Fuimos a nuestras casas, yo entre a la mia y con los recuerdos frescos en mi mente eso no ayudaba mucho, solo evocaba aun mas recuerdos. Trate de borrarlos, pero era imposible asi que subi corriendo a mi habitación para dormir. Tuve un sueño o mas bien recuerdo demasiado doloroso y desperte sollozando senti mucho frio y me di cuenta que por la noche estaba tan ausente que no me di cuenta de eso, la cerre y vi en mi reloj de mesita que eran las 6:30 a.m. pero no queria arreglarme aun asi que me acoste un rato mas, casi al instante me quede dormida.

-Bella? Bella!- escuche murmullos y senti que alguien me movia suavemente, gruñi ¿quién me molestaba? Abri los ojos y me encontre con Emmy y Jazz en mi cuarto. Frunci el ceño confundida ¿qué hacian aquí? Emmett lo noto y respondio a mi pregunta no formulada

-Pues veras Belly- dijo nervioso- vine a recogerte para ir a la escuela como cada mañana pero cuando toque no saliste, después fui por Jazz y le dije, los dos nos preocupamos porque habia pasado media hora en la que estabamos tocando y no nos abrias, asi que entramos por la ventena que no tenia puesto el seguro- dijo avergonzado y luego suspiro- de verdad nos asustaste- me regaño.

-Lo siento no era mi intencion- iba a pararme pero me tambalee y todo dio vueltas, asi que me volvi a recostar y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia un horrendo dolor de cabeza

-Que te pasa? Algo te duele?- pregunto histerico Jazzy, luego me abrazo y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para después gemir de dolor por el movimiento de mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien- menti pero ellos se dieron cuenta, por supuesto. Emmett coloco su dedo bajo mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y estudiarlo pero al tocarme se alarmo y empezo a pasar su mano por toda mi cara.

-Jasper! esta ardiendo!- dijo entre alarmado, preocupado y ansioso

-QUE?- grito Jasper- tenemos que llevarla al hospital-

Rode los ojos como siempre tan exagerados asi que trate de convencerlos de que me encontraba bien pero en verdad estaban preocupados y no cedieron. Asi que me rendi, aun en pijama me tomaron en brazos y Jasper se subio al asiento del copiloto conmigo en su regazo y semi dormida mientras Emmett manejaba como loco. Llegamos al hospital en menos de 10 minutos y Carlisle nos atendio. Lo conocia desde que era una niña, era amigo de mi papà… Charlie… sacudi la cabeza, no podia salirme de control, no aquí.

Carlisle me reviso y dijo que tenia gripe, nada grave, pero si no me cuidaba empeoraria a un grado bastante alto. Asi que el resto de la semana no podia ir a la escuela. ¿Qué iba a hacer 3 dias en mi casa? Gruñi, los dias de reposo pasaron, cada tarde todos mis amigos venian a mi casa hasta que era demasiado noche y debian irse. El viernes tuvimos que cancelar el plan de ir al antro porque los chicos dijeron que tenia que recuperarme por completo. El sabado mis amigos estuvieron ocupados porque sus papàs no los dejaron salir ya que dijeron que toda la semana no habian estado en sus casas y tenian que estar al menos un dia ahí. De modo que los planes del antro pasaron para el domingo sin importarnos faltar el lunes. Me puse un vestido rojo ajustado, me llegaba a medio muslo con unos zapatos altos y mi pelo suelto alrededor de mi cara.

Todos mis amigos me esperaban abajo y cuando escucharon que bajaba, se pararon al final de la escalera a esperarme, sonrei al ver la reaccion de cada uno. Alec, Railey, Jacob y Jasper abrieron la boca con un jadeo; Laurent, Demetri, Felix, Jame y Emmett tenian los ojos oscuros con el deseo ¿Qué podia decir? Eran hombres, termine de bajar las escaleras y nos fuimos a Port Angeles al antro, bailamos y tomamos, estaba tan ebria que no me di cuenta cuando choque con un chico murmure un simple "lo siento" y segui caminando sin voltear a verlo, hacia mis amigos.


	3. Cambios

OLA LES DEJO UN EPOV PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DE SUS DUDAS Y PARA LAS QUE PREGUNTARON SI CHOCO CON

EDWARD BUENO ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y SABREMOS QUIEN FUE EL DESAFORTUNADO QUE FUE

GOLPEADO CONTRA BELLA JEJE. EN CUANTO A BELLA BUENO ESO NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR AUN DESPUES ELLA

MISMA CONTARA SU HISTORIA Y PORQUE MURIERON SUS PAPAS

BUENO CHICAS ME VOI ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! ATRASADOS DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS

LOS LEO TODOS ASI QUE ESPERO SUS CRITICAS JEJE :)

BYE!

* * *

EPOV

Desperte mas tarde de lo normal, debia apurarme si es que queria llegar al instituto. En tiempo record me bañe y arregle, baje a desayunar, mis padres ya estaban sentados desayunando. Cuando mi mama me vio sonrio y sus calidos ojos verdes se llenaron de amor, mi papà siempre me habia querido mucho tambien, pero habia sido mas duro, ya que tenia que ser fuerte para en un futuro poder mantener las empresas que tenemos. Si , eramos unas de las familias mas ricas de Latinoamérica. Eso no me gustaba en absoluto, por esa razon nunca habia tenido amigos verdaderos ninguna chica se interesaba en mi, todos al saber mi prestigioso apellido se interesaban por mi fortuna. Asi que a consecuencia de eso no tenia amigos y nunca habia tenido una novia, preferia estar solo que con personas que fueran falsas.

-Vamos mi niño, se te hace tarde para el instituto- dijo mi madre sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Sonrei y me sente en mi lugar de siempre a un lado de mi papà y en frente de mi mamà. Desayunamos en silencio, después de un rato decidi que era lo suficientemente tarde para irme al instituto a la hora exacta en que tocaran, no queria llegar antes y soportar a mis molestas admiradoras y las groserias de sus irritantes novios. Llegue al instituto y tocaron al instante en que entre, las clases pasaron sin novedades; excepto que hoy mi admiradora estrella fue mas molesta que de costumbre.

-Eddy! Cariño como has estado?- dijo con su voz tan chillona que molestaba

-No me llames asi, por favor, y disculpa pero tengo prisa- le conteste cortésmente, por sobre todo era un caballero con las mujeres tal y como mi madre me habia enseñado, sin importar que fueran tan irritantes como Tanya.

Me fui casi corriendo y no exactamente porque quisiera llegar temprano a clase; el resto del dia fue muy aburrido, cuando regrese a casa después del instituto y estaba el auto de mi padre, eso era raro porque usualmente llegaba hasta la cena, me preocupe ¿Por qué llegaria a esta hora? ¿algo malo habria pasado? Estacione mi amado volvo detrás de su auto y entre a la casa algo nervioso. No habia nadie a la vista y mi asnsiedad aumento.

-Mamà?- llame con voz nerviosa

-Estoy en el despacho con tu padre cariño puedes venir? Queremos hablar contigo- respondio la melodiosa voz de mi madre

-Claro- conteste mas tranquilo, pero solo un poco.

Camine hacia el despacho de mi padre y me pare en frente de la puerta, no sabia que esperar, querrian hablar de alguna buena noticia o mala? Respire profundo y abri la puerta. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillon frente a la silla de mi padre y solo habia una silla vacia asi que supuse que me estaban esperando. Me sente en la silla y espere a que hablaran.

-Bueno hijo, sabemos que tu no eres feliz en esta ciudad ni en este instituto, asi que decidimos mudarnos a el pequeño pueblo de Forks que esta ubicado en Washington, pero antes de hacerlo queremos tu opinión ya que después de todo esto lo hacemos por ti- dijo mi padre con voz segura y seria.

Me puse a pensar un momento en sus palabras. Tenia oportunidad, en verdad la tenia, podía empezar de nuevo, tener una vida, poder amar a alguien y tener amigos con los que pudiera contar. Pero cuanto duraría? Hasta que supieran mi nombre? No, definitivamente esto no cambia nada o si? Supongo que puedo intentarlo un cambio no me haría daño y asi podría alejarme de la monotonía de mi vida

-Si, papá gracias es una gran idea pero quiero pedirte un favor- tome aire- haya solo seré Edward, nada mas, seré un adolescente normal que se mudo por los típicos problemas familiares- le conteste

Mi madre se emociono y empezó a hablar de nuestra nueva casa, diciendo que quería un gran jardín, como la iba a decorar, cosas típicas de ella; me levante y salí. Por la noche en la cena mi padre me dijo que nos íbamos en una semana ya que tenia que arreglar todo y comprar la casa en la que viviríamos pero después de todo dicen que los ricos lo pueden todo bufe cuando ese pensamiento inundo mi mente, tal vez éramos ricos pero no nos aprovechábamos de esos beneficios, bueno solo en circunstancias como estas para comprar la casa de ultimo minuto y cosas asi pero no dañábamos a nadie. Me senti animado, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez mi vida cambiaria o al menos eso esperaba.

Todos en la escuela se enteraron de que me iba y al dia siguiente no me podia quitar a las chicas del instituto, me seguían a todos lados y repetian una y otra vez las palabras "te extrañare" yo intentaba no prestarles atención, me molestaba que fueran tan falsas, era obvio que solo les interesaba porque ya no tenian ni una oportunidad conmigo y su mina de dinero se les iba, como odiaba eso! Que solo les interesara por mi fortuna, es que no habia una sola chica que no fuera interesada? Yo daria todo mi dinero por conocer una chica asi sencilla, sincera, especial. No era mucho lo que pedia o si?

La semana pasaba y por alguna razon no podia esperar mas por irme de aquí, me emocionaba de una forma inexplicable, poco a poco la mansion se fue vaciando y las cosas ya que eran demasiadas se ibvan llevando en avion por empleados para que cuando llegaramos todo estuviera acomodado y listo. Aunque por supuesto mi madre lo re acomodaria a su gusto cuando estuvieramos haya, era de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, remodelar. Al fin llego el viernes, nos iriamos el sabado por la mañana y mi madre y yo desbordabamos felicidad, mi madre esperaba poder llegar y cuidar todos los dias de su jardin ya que a pesar de que tuvieramos mucho dinero nunca habiamos tenido un jardin, ese era el sueño de mi madre un gran jardin del que se pudiera encargar. Y mi padre se lo habia consedido, por supuesto.

Subimos al avion a las 7:00 a.m. pero era un viaje demasiado largo asi que llegamos a Forks para el atardecer a las 5:30 p.m. no recogio una camioneta en el aeropuerto y nos llevaron a casa. El pueblo no tenia sol, cuando llegamos estaba lloviendo y todo era demasiado verde, todo lo contrario a mi anteriror hogar, Chicago; pero bueno eso era lo que menos me importaba. Llegamos a casa, era como todas en las que siempre habiamos vivido, una mansion blanca con una fuente a diferencia de que tenia un jardin con un sendero de cemento flanqueado por pequeños farolitos y este te guiaba a la puerta principal. La casa era hermosa y mi madre al verla se bajo como si su vida dependiera de ello y entro a la casa a "remodelar" solte una risita, cuando mi madre estaba feliz o emocionada era muy impulsiva; baje del auto y entre a la casa, tenia el presentimiento de que mi vida cambiaria, de que aquí en este pequeño pueblo lluvioso encontraria lo que buscaba, esperaba y tenia fe en que fuera asi.


	4. Una salida improvisada

OLA CHICAS QUI DE NUEVO!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP

* * *

EPOV

Llego la noche y mi madre estaba tarareando mientras acababa de acomodar la sala a su gusto y mi padre estaba viéndola con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos como: amor, fascinación, devoción, tenia la vista perdida como si no viera mas que a su esposa y único amor Elizabeth. Siempre había querido un amor asi real, puro y sincero; cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que mi padre la observaba de ese modo le sonrio con ternura.

Sali se allí para darles privacidad, subi a mi habitación y decidi dormir, mañana seria domingo que haría? Es decir acababa de llegar y no conocía a nadie asi que decidi platicar con mis padres para poder salir mañana sin preocuparlos –claro regresando lo suficientemente temprano para ir al instituto el lunes- pero lo haría mañana ahora estaba muy cansado, asi, me quede profundamente dormido. Lo primero de lo que fui consciente por la mañana fue de mi madre abriendo las cortinas.

-Vamos hijo, arriba!- dijo emocionada- hoy es un dia nuevo- luego salió por la puerta de mi habitación sin mas, ella sabia que una vez que estuviera despierto me era imposible volver a dormir. Me levante y me duche, luego baje a desayunar para que las empleadas ordenaran mi habitación.

-Hijo, porque tardaste tanto? Crei que ya habías despertado- grito mi madre frunciendo el ceño

-Si, es solo que tome una ducha- mi respuesta la hizo sonreir, caminamos al comedor y sirvieron nuestro desayuno; después de comer mi padre fue a su despacho y mi madre… pues obvio al jardín, yo decidi abrir mi correo para platicar un poco con alguien. Estaba conectada Denise, la conoci hace algunos años porque mis padres querían que me casara con ella…

***Flashback***

Hacia mucho frio, en ese entonces vivíamos en Alaska y era año nuevo. La temporada no ayudaba mucho a calentarme y estaba totalmente entumecido, de pies a cabeza.

Como cada año nuevo nos reuniríamos con empresarios y amigos de mis padres, no me quejaba, me había acostumbrado, había sido asi desde que naci y me parecía normal, pero esa noche hacia demasiado frio a parte sumándole el que mis padres se comportaran extraño. No preste atención a ese pensamiento tal vez solo los veía comportarse de ese modo porque estaba molesto a causa de ellos y de que me obligaran a asistir, tenia demasiado frio y no quería moverme, solo quería estar en mi habitación tal vez viendo una película con un poco de chocolate caliente, pero no, debían obligarme a ir. Nunca me habían obligado a asistir a ningún evento ni nada por el estilo, siempre me daban a elegir (ya que se sentían culpables de mi falta de amigos o mi vida de constantes cambios sabiendo que eso no era sano para las personas de mi edad) pero esta fría noche de invierno no fue asi.

Me resigne y termine bañándome, como cada año nuevo las empleadas escogían mi atuendo siguiendo las indicaciones de mi madre, pero cuando termine de bañarme y me dirigi a mi cama encontré un elegante traje muy costoso y de seda.

-Mamá!- grite a todo pulmón. No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba a un lado de mi

-¿Qué pasa, porque tanto alboroto?-

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte furioso. Ahora no estaba del mejor humor

-Pues tu ropa, corazón- respondió y su rostro se lleno de inocencia, enfadándome aun mas. Que tan estúpido creía que era? Trate de calmarme (porque definitivamente no quería un castigo ahora) conte hasta 30 y hable

-Mamá, porque esto si mi ropa siempre es… sencilla, casual?- murmure conteniendo el enojo y forzando una sonrisa

-Mi pequeño bebé, hoy es una noche especial- dijo y en sus ojos verdes (iguales a los míos) pude ver que estaba siendo sincera (a medias)- y no me preguntes mas- dijo al verme abrir la boca- porque es lo único que te puedo decir- dicho esto salió de mi habitación dejándome confindido pero no me quedaba de otra asi que me vesti y cuando nos fuimos comenzó a nevar asi que los empleados nos cubrieron y subimos al auto.

El camino fue en silencio pero me pude dar cuenta que mis padres me volteaban a ver cada pocos minutos con… emoción? Definitivamente necesitaba ir al psicólogo pensé sacudiendo la cabeza. Al fin llegamos a una mansión con la inicial "D" adornando el lugar. Nunca habíamos venido. Bajamos y un señor de ojos azules, alto, delgado, de unos treinta y siete años nos recibió. Con la tradicional costumbre de que el anfitrión de la fiesta y dueño de la casa nos recibiera; posó sus ojos en mi y sonrió. Me pareció extraño puesto que los importantes y reconocidos eran mis padres, si, puede que tal vez yo sea su hijo pero no era millonario como mi madre ni el presidente y dueño de las compañías mas conocidas del continente como mi padre. Aun asi le respondi a su sonrisa, me pareció descortes no hacerlo.

-Tu debes ser Edward- dijo el anfitrión- tus padres hablan mucho de ti-

-Mucho gusto señor…-

-Lucas Dourns- estreche su mano

-Mucho gusto señor Dourns- murmure

-Solo dime Lucas- sonreí en respuesta; entramos a la casa y note que no había ninguna otra familia mas que los Dourns y nosotros

-Mamá?- susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie me escuchara

-Que pasa hijo?- respondió en un susurro del mismo volumen del mío

-Porque no hay nadie?-

-Ya lo veras- contesto dirigiéndose al comedor y con un pesado suspiro la seguí.

Se sentó al lado de mi padre y me di cuenta que todos los lugares estaban ocupados excepto uno. Una chica de mi edad aproximadamente se sentaba a la izquierda de el único puesto vacio, sus ojos azules como el cielo en primavera y profundos como el océano, sus labios rosas al contraste con su piel dorada. Era muy bonita. Todos me observaban como si esperaran alguna reacción de mi parte y yo en respuesta fruncí el ceño, puede que la chica sea linda pero eso no es lo único que importa conozco muchas chicas que están dispuestas a todo conmigo y son igual de lindas pero solo es por interés asi que había aprendido a conocer a las chicas antes de tener algo con ellas aún asi me sente a su lado, era el único puesto asi que no tenia de otra; para mi suerte después de realizar esta acción todos siguieron con sus charlas mientras comían animadamente, hasta que empezaron a hablar de mi… QUE? CUAL BODA? Carraspee un poco para llamar la atención de todos mientras me levantaba.

-Mamá, papá, señores Dourns no habrá boda- declare causando que los Dourns me vieran sorprendidos, Denise con una mueca y mis padres avergonzados- lo siento, su hija es muy linda pero no siento nada por ella y yo e aprendido que para que una relación funcione debe haber amor-

Una vez dije estas palabras las expresiones de todos en la mesa cambiaron. Los Dourns sonrieron sinceramente, Denise bajo su rostro reflexionando mis palabras y mis padres me observaban con orgullo; me sentí bien al ver a mis padres sonreírme de ese modo pues al menos sabia que había sido una buena decisión

***Fin flashback***

… asi que cuando vi que estaba conectada salí de mi msn rápidamente. No es que no me agradara, de hecho con el tiempo descubri que era alegre y agradable; pero ahora no quería hablar con ella porque siempre tardaba horas (ya que se había vuelto mi mejor amiga y confidente en todo) y no tenia ganas de gastar la tarde sentado frente a la computadora. La apague y baje a buscar a mis padres para llevar a cabo mi plan y poder salir hoy, apenas eran las 2:30 p.m. pero quería hacer algo distinto.

Me encontré con mi madre en el sillón leyendo un libro de jardinería; rodee los ojos, en verdad se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-Mami?- le llame, siempre que le decía asi se derretía

-Que pasa, cariño?-

-Bueno…-simule estar triste y desanimado- quería saber si podrías darme permiso de salir y regresar a las 11:30p.m.- le rogue poniendo cara de cachorrito y cuando mi madre observo mi rostro se rindió

-Esta bien- murmuró- ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos-

-Gracias!- conteste entusiasmado corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y besar su frente.

Sali corriendo a mi habitación para cambiarme, observando toda mi ropa y sin encontrar algo cómodo para poder salir; al final opte por una camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta mientras mi cabello era un completo y declarado caso perdido, puede que sea lindo, tenia el extraño tono broncíneo de mi madre pero era tan desordenado e imposible peinarlo como el de mi padre. Asi que con un suspiro lo deje como estaba untando un poco de gel en él para que no se viera tan desordenado aunque yo mismo sabia que era inevitable.

Cuando baje me despedi de mis padres y me subi a mi volvo. Maneje hasta Port Angeles después de dar cuatro vueltas a todo el pequeño pueblo de Forks, era un pueblo demasiado pequeño y no había nada bueno de ese modo decidi ir al lugar mas cercano al pueblo y según las indicaciones de una chica era Port Angeles. El viaje lo realice en 20 minutos o menos.

Habia mas gente y se veía mas grande; camine y fui a dar a un parque, compre un helado y me sente en una banca.

Varias chicas trataron de acercarse a mi o coquetear pero no me interesaban, puede que sea algo cursi pero siempre e creido en eso de que sientes la conexión con tu alma gemela y todo eso y hasta que no lo sintiera no caería, aunque antes de declararme a la chica la conocería claro. Recorri los lugares mal lindos de Port Angeles y al ver como el cielo se oscurecía y yo aun tenia tiempo para quedarme un rato mas decidi ir a un antro.

Tome muy poco puesto que no quería cometer ninguna estupidez y baile con algunas que me lo pedían sin pasar de un baile y dejándoles claro que no me interesaban, asi que no ocurrió nada comprometedor. Cuando iba a sentarme a la barra después de bailar con una chica me tope con alguien que al parecer no estaba en sus cincos sentidos y había chocado conmigo.

-Lo siento- murmuro la chica para seguir caminando sin voltear a verme

Pude ver desde lejos que se acercaba a un grupo de hombres y bailaba con ellos aunque también reía y bromeaba con ellos. Tal vez era una zorra después de todo eso no era algo fuera de lo normal, ahora encontrar una chica decente costaba mucho trabajo… pero había algo en ella, no sabia como explicarlo. Su abundante cabello castaño le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura y usaba un ajustado vestido rojo.

No pude ver mas, estaba muy oscuro y no me quedaba tiempo para observarla o al menos ver su rostro ya que debía irme, se hacia tarde. Sentí una pequeña punzada de decepción, tristeza y dolor.

La volveria a ver? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera un si, sentía que necesitaba conocerla mas, saber todo de ella. Con estos últimos pensamientos sali de aquel lugar viendo por ultima vez a esa intrigante chica que con solo dos palabras me dejo a sus pies.

* * *

QUE LES PARECE? YA QUERIAN CASAR A NUESTRO EDWARD!

NO, QUE MAL! BUENO AL MENOS PUEDO HACER ALGO PARA EVITARLO

Y SI CHICAS ADIVINARON NUESTRO EDWARD CHOCO CON BELLA

TENIENDO PRACTICAMENTE SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO

AUN FALTA UN POCO PARA SU ENCUENTRO... COMO DECIRLO? REAL?

BUENO USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD CHICAS CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO ME INSPIRO

Y ESO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y PARA LAS QUE

ESTAN LEYENDO "MI OTRO YO" Y "VAMPIRO COMETA" VOY A ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

PERO TODAVIA NO ACABO LOS CAPS AUN ASI AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO:

* * *

VAMPIRO COMETA:

-HOLA- MURMURE TIMIDAMENTE

-HOLA- RESPONDIO...

-ME AGRADA ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE COMPARTE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, POR CIERTO MI

NOMBRE ES CARLISLE- DIJO EXTENDIENDO SU MANO

-EL MIO ES BELLA- CONTESTE ESTRECHANDO SU MANO

* * *

MI OTRO YO:

-MUCHO GUSTO YO SOY EDWARD ANTHONY- RESPONDIO Y MI BOCA SE ABRIO, ES QUE ADEMAS

DE SER IDENTICO A MI EDWARD DEBIA LLEVAR EL MISMO NOMBRE?- PERO PREFIERO QUE ME LLAMEN ANTHONY- CONTINUO

-MUCHO GUSTO ANTHONY- RESPONDI RECOMPONIENDOME...

-QUE AVERIGUASTE DE LA CHICA?-

-BUENO - PENSO - NADA SOLO QUE SE LLAMA ISABELLA MARIE PERO PREFIERE QUE LE DIGAN MARIE

* * *

BIEN CHICAS AQUI ME DESPIDO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR

SEGUIR LA HISTORIA

NOS LEEMOS EN MI PROXIMO CAP!

BYE!


	5. Viejas tradiciones

OLA CHICAS!

YA QUE ME PIEDIERON EL CAP RAPIDO PUES

AQUI ESTA!

Y COMO YA NI NOS ACORDABAMOS DE BELLA AQUI DE NUEVO!

TAMBIEN SUBI EN VAMPIRO COMETA! ESPERO QUE LES

GUSTE

* * *

_Ultimo BPOV:_

_...no me di cuenta cuando choque con un chico murmure un simple "lo siento" y segui caminando sin voltear a verlo, hacia mis amigos._

BPOV

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, no podía mover una sola parte del cuerpo sin que me doliera. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que no me quejó, como no estar acostumbrada con esos nueve como mejores amigos? Eso me recordaba que debía pararme pues como decía nuestra tradición después de una noche de emborracharnos, debíamos juntarnos y hacer guerra de lo que fuera que encontráramos, aunque ese día hicimos más de una promesa

***Flashback***

Teníamos once años de edad. Esa noche estábamos juntos festejando año nuevo, pero de jugar tanto nos cansamos y decidimos acostarnos en el césped un rato a ver las estrellas, con nuestras cabezas juntas.

Empecé a divagar, pensar en mi futuro, pero yo siempre había visto que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, las amistades se acaban por distintas razones. Pensar eso me trajo nostalgia, no quería separarme de mis mejores amigos nunca

-Chicos?-

-Mmm?-

-Prometan que nunca, jamás nos vamos a separar ni a dejar de ser mejores amigos. Que siempre vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase- una profunda tristeza y desesperación se escuchaba en mi voz, hasta yo me daba cuenta. Sentía los ojos de todos fijos en mi rostro, pero yo no deje de ver las estrellas

-Lo prometemos- contestaron juntos y completamente seguros de lo que decían

-Pero si queremos que funcione esta promesa- empezó Emmett- debemos de prometer que nos vamos a decir entre nosotros si tenemos novia, o en tu caso novio Bells-

-Lo prometemos- volvimos a repetir

-Y… como ultima promesa- dijo Jasper- nos tenemos que decir siempre la verdad. Nunca habrá mentiras entre nosotros-

-Lo prometemos- dijimos por tercera vez

Después de nuestro momento de promesas, volvimos a perdernos viendo la belleza de las estrellas. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, pero Emmett y James se empezaron a quejar diciendo que estaban aburridos y que hiciéramos algo mejor

-Yo sé- grito Jacob

-Qué? Qué? Habla!- gritaron de regreso Emmett y James, todos sabíamos que las ideas de Jacob eran buenas, aunque siempre nos regañaban cuando descubrían lo que estábamos haciendo

-Seremos espías… con una misión- sonrió maléficamente- tenemos que traer cinco botellas prohibidas, de las de los grandes- murmuro eso ultimo para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos

Sabia que terminaríamos en problemas si nos encontraban, las botellas prohibidas? Como se le ocurría! Nos matarían si se daban cuenta; obvio sabíamos que hablaba del tequila, pero Jacob le cambiaba el nombre a las cosas cuando jugábamos porque según él lo hacia mas interesante. Pero bueno, nos divertiríamos, cierto?

-Sii- gritamos todos

-Bueno esto es lo que haremos- como siempre el plan lo trazaba Laurent- Emmett y Bella irán con los adultos diciendo que se pelearon con Felix y Demetri, los distraerán mientras todos nosotros entramos por la puerta trasera a la cocina, cuando ya tengamos las botellas afuera iremos con ustedes y los "calmaremos"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos- simularan reconciliarse y saldremos a jugar- al terminar sonrió con suficiencia y todos aplaudimos

Si, lo sé era una idea que se le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera; a cualquiera menos a nosotros además de que a esa edad nos parecía una idea brillante. Nos dividimos, Emmett, Felix, Demetri y yo a la puerta principal y los demás corrieron al patio trasero para entrar por la puerta que entrando daba a la cocina

-Mamá- gritamos los cuatro, al momento que entrabamos a la sala donde estaban todos nuestros papás platicando además de algunos invitados que eran muy amables como Esme y Carlisle. Cuando pasaron como 5 segundos después de nuestro grito teníamos a nuestras muy preocupadas mamás enfrente

-Que pasa?- pregunto mi madre

-Se golpearon con algo?- pregunto ahora la mamá de Demetri

-O ya se pelearon?- tercio la mamá de Felix con una mueca hacia su hijo, ya sabia como era

-Hablen niños!- grito la mamá de Emmett

Laurent no nos dijo que decirles como razón de nuestra pelea, pero se me ocurrió algo, solo esperaba que me siguieran el juego y Emmett no se enojara conmigo

-Yo les diré- dije algo vacilante, pero me recompuse después la mirada de mis 3 amigos y nuestras madres estaban sobre mi, pero eso no me importó, debía mentir bien- bueno, es simple, Felix, Demetri y Emmett hicieron una apuesta, perdieron y ahora al pobre de Emmett no le quieren pagar. No me parece justo, asi que quiero que los obliguen a pagarle- hice una mueca y luego voltee a ver a mis amigos dándoles la espalda a nuestras mamás y les guiñe un ojo

-Quiero mi dinero!- chillo Emmett quejándose como un niño de cinco años

-No! Hiciste trampa!- grito Demetri siguiéndonos el juego

-Si, no es justo eso- continuo Felix

-No es así- defendi a Emmett

-Niños tranquilos- intercedió la mamá de Demetri- podrían decirnos de que se trata esa apuesta?-

-Si, claro- esta era la parte difícil, tal vez Emmett me dejaría de hablar pero no se me ocurria otra cosa así que hablé- la apuesta… consistía en que Emmett… me debía… invitar a una cita- escuche tres jadeos por parte de mis amigos y ahora no solo tenia los ojos de sorpresa de nuestras madres sobre mí, también los de cada uno que estaban en la pequeña sala- yo acepte pero ellos creen que fue trampa y no fue así yo le dije que si porque quería- voltee a ver a Emmett para que dijera algo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, supuse que porque lo había puesto en ridículo frente a todos

-Umm… si, eso… me dijo que si- murmuro con voz temblorosa

-No lo creemos- volvieron a decir Felix y Demetri pero en su voz todavía se filtraba su anterior shock emocional

Gracias al bendito cielo en ese momento aparecieron por la puerta Jake, Jazz, James, Alec, Railey y Laurent

-Bueno tranquilos, arreglaremos esto afuera, si?- dijo Jazz

-Si, es lo mejor- contesto Emmy todavía algo distraído

Al fin pudimos salir al jardín y para mi suerte nadie hablo del tema de mi actuación improvisada. Fuimos a un rincón del jardín que habíamos encontrado años atrás donde con las ramas se formaba algo asi como una mini cuevita y cabíamos todos a la perfección. Estuvimos brindando por nuestra perfecta "misión" y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo porque al dia siguiente desperté en mi habitación

Ese dia era el tradicional recalentado asi que nos volveríamos a reunir todos. Llegamos y nos salimos juntos al jardín con nuestra comida a platicar de cómo nos había ido o de cómo nos dolia la cabeza en ese momento. Pero obvio Emmett estaba tan activo como siempre y comía también, como siempre. Pero al final por su exageradísima cantidad de alimento se lleno y ya no quería su refresco así al ser tan descuidado e aventarlo sin fijarse termino empapando a Jake y obvio el no se quedo de brazos cruzados y justo en el rostro le estampo su plato con las sobras de su comida.

Y el resto es obvio, terminamos llenos de todo tierra, comida, refresco y hasta basura ganándonos un castigo de tres meses cada uno

***Flashback***

Asi fue como lo llamamos nuestra tradición desde entonces, ya que nos distraemos tanto cuidando no ensuciarnos que olvidamos el dolor de cabeza o incluso del cuerpo. Sonreí al recordar esos momentos, como extrañaba que fuéramos solo unos niños jugando, sin que nadie viera mal el que solo me juntara con hombres. Sin que me vieran como una zorra. Suspire, yo no podía hacer nada con eso, había intentado explicarles a todos los del instituto que solo eran mis amigos, pero nadie me creía, asi que me resigne y deje de repetírselos; no la valía la pena explicar si no me iban a creer.

Después de pensar en todo esto decidí levantarme y desayunar un plato de cereal, al terminar me di un rápido baño. De seguro mis amigos no tardaban en llegar, siempre nuestra tradición la llevábamos a cabo en el patio trasero de mi casa, después de todo solo estaba yo. Trate traté de no pensar en eso y me enfoque en terminar de arreglarme, me puse unos pants viejos con una chaqueta muy gastada, tampoco quería gastar mi tiempo arreglándome exageradamente solo para que me tiraran comida encima

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jazz y Emm, como siempre primero comeríamos juntos y después nos bombardearíamos con comida, lodo, agua, etc. Asi que pedimos pizza mientras los demás llegaban con el refresco, cinco minutos mas tarde llegaron con seis envases de refresco, sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Me quede asombrada con el chico guapo, alto, tez palida como todos los que vivíamos aquí, ojos grises y cabello oscuro; en su mano tenia la pizza. Me dirigió una mirada dulce y sonrió

-Hola-

-Hoola- dije tartamudeando un poco

-Bueno supongo que tu fuiste la linda chica que me hizo venir aquí y traerle esto- dijo señalando la pizza a modo de broma. Sonreí y decidí seguirle el juego

-Si, te sorprende que me acabe siete cajas de pizza sola?- cundo termine mi frase por sus ojos cruzó la incredulidad y el escepticismo, estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se dio cuenta y entendió que no lo decía en serio

-Wow! Tan linda como graciosa- río- bueno me tengo que ir-

-Ok- le sonreí- cuanto es?

-No te preocupes, es una muestra de gratitud por tan buen momento pero…- murmuro vacilante

-Que pasa? Puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-Me podrías dar tu numero de celular? En verdad me pareces muy agradable-

-Claro- sonreí, por alguna razón confiaba en él. Cuando lo escribió me beso la mano a modo de despedida y se fue

Cerre la puerta y cuando entre a la sala todos estaban pegados a la pared intentando escuchar, carraspee para que al menos se dieran cuenta que estaba parada viéndolos y cuando al fin se dieron cuenta se pusieron nerviosos aunque había un deje de enojo que intentaron esconder

-Amm… si.. Bella…como estas?- dijo Jasper con voz entrecortada

-Bien Jazz, pero ustedes noto que tienen cierta afición por las paredes o tal vez solo es cuando hay personas que quieren privacidad- le grite molesta pero todos se dieron cuenta que mi indirecta no solo era dirigida a él pero no espere a que contestaran y me di media vuelta subiendo a mi habitación

Me tumbe en mi cama bocabajo y unos minutos después escuche que abrían la puerta, suspire pero no me moví. Luego sentí un gran peso sobre mi, no podía respirar bien y al levantar mi cabeza me di cuenta que todos estaban sobre mi, me di la vuelta y todos cayeron al suelo, si, tenia mucha fuerza gracias a los entrenamientos con Emmett y Laurent según ellos por si algún chico quería pasarse de listo, si que me ayudaron pensé

-Perdónanos, Bella no era nuestra intención molestarte- dijo Alec refiriéndose a la razón de mi molestia mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Lo sentimos mucho- murmuro James y todos asintieron dándole la razón

-Esta bien pero…- todos hicieron una mueca pues mis "peros" nunca les agradaban, estuve a punto de reír- tienen que prometer no hacerlo de nuevo-

-Lo prometemos- murmuraron con una mano al frente y la otra atrás de su espalda mientras yo sonreía satisfecha. Después bajamos a comer pizza, aunque casi toda se la comieron Emmett, Jacob, Laurent y James. Al terminar salimos al patio trasero con bolsas llenas de lodo, globos de agua, comida podrida que no sé de dónde sacaron pero preferí no preguntar además de basura mal oliente

-Empecemos- grite con voz amenazadora y todos tomaron sus puestos

-Listos?- grite otra vez y todos tomaron sus "armas"

-Ahora- susurre y el bombardeo comenzó. Se veía comida, basura, lodo, globos, detodo! Volar de un lado a otro. Todos se atacaban y yo termine con mal olor, lodo a mitad del rostro porque Emmett me lanzó una bola de lodo pero yo se lo regresé vaciando una pequeña bolsita de basura en su cabeza; también tenia agua porque Jake, Alec, Railey; james y Laurent me acorralaron y me bombardearon al mismo tiempo con globos de agua y por ultimo oliendo asqueroso porque Felix, Demetri y Jasper me lanzaron bolsas de basura. Fue mejor y mas divertido de lo que recordaba

Todos se fueron porque estaban aún peor que yo, suerte que vivíamos todos en la misma calle, estaba segura que ningún autobús los habría dejado subir con el olor que tenían. Reí imaginando la reacción que tendría el chofer al verlos completamente sucios y apestando

Subi a mi habitación y me bañé, habíamos pasado todo el dia juntos, era demasiado tarde y mañana si iríamos al instituto aunque una vocecita me dijo que mañana seria diferente, sería mejor. Esperaba que tuviera razón y fuera ciero

* * *

Y QUE TAL SUS TRADICIONES? JAJA BUENO CHICAS ESTE CAP LO SUBI PORQUE ME LO

PIDIERON Y PARA QUE ENTREN A MI NUEVA HISTORIA PORIFS CHICAS NO LES PIDO QUE LA AMEN

SOLO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. LES DEJO EL SUMMARY:

BELLA ESTA INTERNADA EN UN MANICOMIO PERO SU VIDA NO ES COMO LA DE CUALQUIER "LOCO". EDWARD

LLEGA DE CASUALIDAD VISITANDO ESE LUGAR. DESCUBRIRA EL LADO DE LA VIDA DE

BELLA QUE NI ELLA CONOCE?

VA CHICAS AQUI PASO A RETIRARME, ESTOY CASI COMIENDOME LAS UÑAS

PARA SABER QUE OPINAN, JEJE

NOS LEEMOS

BYE!


	6. La chica del antro

OLA MIS FIELES LECTORAS! GRACIAS A LAS QUE HASTA AHORA ME SIGUEN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS!

ME ENCANTAN SUS OPINIONES DE LOS CAPS! ESPERO QUE AHORA ME DEJEN O QUIZA HAYA NUEVAS PERSONAS!

AQUI ACLARO UN POCO ACERCA DE LA VIDA DE BELLA, O TAL VEZ LAS CONFUNDO MAS, JEJE

DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

* * *

_ULTIMO EPOV:_

_Con estos últimos pensamientos sali de aquel lugar viendo por ultima vez a esa intrigante chica que con solo dos palabras me dejo a sus pies._

EPOV

Hoy comenzaba mi nueva vida en el colegio, esperaba no llamar la atención aunque en este pequeño pueblo no creo que algo pase desapercibido. Después de mi desayuno (y los deseos de suerte y emoción por parte de mis padres) pude el fin salir de mi casa.

Subí a mi volvo y conduje a la escuela. Estaba medio vacio asi que no fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde aparcar, entre a la oficina principal a pedir mi horario y las instrucciones para poder llegar a cada salón. Era una pequeña oficina, calida y acogedora, solo había un escritorio y tras él se sentaba una señora que escribia apresuradamente en la computadora. Carraspee y levanto la vista dirigiéndome una sonrisa amable.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto en tono maternal

-Soy Edward…- vacile, no había pensado en un apellido

-Masen- termino por mi

-Solo Edward, el apellido no importa- conteste con una sonrisa

-Bien Edward, como gustes- dijo para luego buscar entre todos sus papeles- bien, este es tu horario- me entrego una pequeña hojita con cada materia, la hora en que me tocaba y el edificio- y este es el mapa de la escuela- luego me entrego otra hoja mas grande con un mapa fácil de leer

-Gracias- murmure, le sonreí y salí

Me dirigi al edificio en el que me tocaba literatura como primera hora tal y como decía mi horario. El dia paso común, todos me veían por ser el nuevo; un chico bajito de ojos cafés, cabello negro, llamado Ben me acompaño en el almuerzo, era muy agradable y me sorprendió que quisiera ser mi amigo cuando apenas me conocía y no sabia que yo era un Masen. Asi que pensé que al fin tenia un nuevo amigo (verdadero), me explico con que personas era mejor mantenerme alejado como Jessica Stanley ya que era demasiado chismosa y no era nada agradable o Lauren Mallory porque era una de las mas zorras de la escuela y solo te hablaba por conveniencia

-Me pregunto porque no habrá venido Bella ni ninguno de los chicos?- murmuro Ben pensativo

-Bella?- pregunte

-Si, es la chica mas linda del instituto, todos quieren ligarla o conseguir una cita con ella. Pero sus amigos no nos dejan acercarnos, la protegen demasiado- contesto

-Y porque habría de protegerla?- hize una pausa y me explique mejor- quiero decir, porque tanto? Porque al extremo de ni siquiera dejarla hablar con nadie?-

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero a sido asi desde que murieron sus padres- dijo con su voz teñida de tristeza lo que provoco que me entristeciera también, pobre chica

-Y con quien vive ahora?-

-Sola- la palabra quedo flotando en medio de nuestro repentino silencio

-Porque?- susurre con curiosidad

-Nadie del pueblo sabe porqué o al menos cómo murieron sus padres, todo se mantuvo en secreto a petición de Bella- luego dijo con su voz adoptando un tono defensivo- y no la juzgo, no debe ser fácil para ella y esta en todo su derecho

-Murieron hace poco?-

-Si, de hecho hace siete meses- sentí que me inundaba una fuerte ráfaga de tristeza y lastima por aquella chica que ni siquiera había visto, pero como no sentirlo? No debe estar pasándola del todo bien

-Y que edad tiene?-

-Dieciocho, nuestra edad-respondió y luego agrego- tampoco es una niña Edward- para sonreírme

-Si, lo siento, es que por la forma en que relatas todo me imagino una pequeñita que se quedo huérfana- mentí, pero no tenía la culpa quería saber que sentía por ella porque por la forma en que hablaba de ella y la defendía creo que siente algo mas que amistad

- Bueno, lo digo de ese modo porque estaba pensando en que ser linda y muy buena persona no es suficiente para ser feliz- suspiro- apuesto lo que sea a que Bella cambiaria eso por tener a cambio a sus padres de regreso- asentí de acuerdo, para toda la gente lo que importa es la belleza, pero de que sirve ser Miss Universo si estas tan sola? No valia la pena.

Definitivamente este chico me empezaba a agradar, parecía sencillo; podía llegar a ser uno de mis mejores amigos, sonreí ante esa perspectiva. El final del almuerzo llego y me dirigi a gimnasia, sin ningún cambio pues todo fue igual que todo el dia, lleno de miradas curiosas.

Me dirigi a mi casa al termino de clases y apenas mi pie toco el piso del vestíbulo, mi madre me bombardeo con preguntas.

-Hijo!- grito- como estuvo tu dia? Hiciste nuevos amigos? Te trataron bien? Los maestros fueron amables? Conociste alguna chica?- su ultima pregunta me hizo enrojecer mientras ella movia sus cejas sugestivamente

-Mamá!- me quejé

-Bueno, bueno- replico con impaciencia- contesta mis preguntas, vamos!-

-Claro- suspire- bien aunque algo aburrido, si un chico amable, si, si y no- respondi cada una de sus preguntas en el orden en el que las pregunto y mi madre sonrio con satisfacción

-Bueno, ahora ve a hacer la tarea- dijo saliendo hacia el jardín.

Mi madre era tan temperamental y en muchas ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña cosa que me sacaba de quicio ya que sus cambios de humor eran como los de un adolescente ¡ni siquiera yo era tan temperamental! Bueno, después de todo no importa porque ese mismo motivo hacia a mi madre divertida y cariñosa provocando que todo aquel que la conociera le tomara cariño rápidamente

Conociendo a mi queridísima madre estaba seguro que ahora no se acordaría de que era lo que me había mandado a hacer, pero aún asi acaté sus órdenes; para cuando acabe mis deberes eran alrededor de las 6:45p.m. y se me ocurrió salir un rato, pero esta vez iría caminando por calles cercanas. Le deje una nota a mi madre para que no armara un alboroto.

Mamá:

Salí a caminar, regreso en 30 minutos, no iré muy lejos.

Edward

Una vez dejado esta nota en la mesa de jardinería (donde estoy seguro la encontraría en aproximadamente cinco minutos) me dirigi hacia la puerta principal y al salir camine calle abajo; el viento golpeaba mi rostro, el sol bañaba mi piel y yo me sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Segui mi camino sin prestar atención a nada cuando escuche una ruidosas risas provenientes de la casa por la que pasaba

-Eso fue trampa!- chillo una voz femenina entre el bullicio y mi curiosidad pico obligándome a caminar entre el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol que me cubria pero desde el que podía ver perfectamente

Un grupo de chicos cubiertos de lodo, basura, algo mojados (quiero pensar que de agua) y desprendiendo un apestoso olor que desde el lugar en el que estaba captaba a la perfección, platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos, de repente, una risa musical y melodiosa resonó sobre las demás acaparando por completo mi atención.

No podía ver a aquella chica con voz melodiosa pues estaba de espaldas a mi, pero de inmediato supe que era la chica del antro de aquella noche, quise esperar para verla, saber cómo era, pero para mi mala suerte eso no sucedió

-Es tarde chicos, deberían irse para limpiarse y cambiarse- dijo aquella dulce y hermosa voz; sin poder evitarlo un suspiro abandono mis labios, para después verlos desaparecer por la puerta. Dejándome con la intriga y la duda, quien era? No lo sé pero estoy 100% seguro que en este pequeño pueblo ella va a la misma escuela que yo y juro que la buscaré

* * *

BUENO QUE PIENSAN? YO CREO QUE BELLA ES DE VERDAD MUY DESPISTADA! DOS VECES TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A EDWARD PERO ES TAN DESPISTADA QUE NI CUENTA SE

DA! AY QUE LE VAMOS A HACER A BELLA! Y A LAS ANSIOSAS, EN EL PRIXIMO CAP ES EL ENCUENTRO DE EDWARD CON BELLA! YUPI! AL FIN, JEJE ESPERO QUE OPINEN CHICAS Y EN VAMPIRO

COMETA, ACTUALIZO EL FIN DE SEMANA. AHORA, BUENO ESTO VA A DESISION DE USTEDES CHICAS ESTOY PENSANDO EN SUBIR MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT! PERO NO LO SE, USTEDES QUE

OPINAN? YA ESCRIBI LA MAYOR PARTE DEL ONE-SHOT PERO NO SE SI SUBIRLO, PORQUE ME DESANIMA EL PENSAR QUE NO ENTREN :( USTEDES OPINEN, SIN RENCORES, SI NO QUIEREN NO

LO SUBO, OK?

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y LAS QUE ME TIENEN EN ALERTAS O FAVORITOS ¡ESO ME PONE EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ!

NOS LEEMOS

BYE!


	7. Quien es Isabella?

LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP PORQUE

CREO QE SE LO MERECEN xD!

POR ESO ESTE CAP ES DEDICADO A:

Flopi, BellaAliceCullen, Diaz I, annimo, isa861115, jane000 y perla. yemi

GRACIAS PORQUE FUERON LAS QUE A PESAR DE NO HABER SUBIDO CAP

Y AVISAR QUE NO IBA A ACTUALIZAR EN UN TIEMPO

ME APOYARON CON SUS REVIEWS POR ESO LES DIGO ¡GRACIAS!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP CHICAS :)

* * *

Por la mañana desperte animado. Me meti a la ducha y me cambie, para despues bajar a tomar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Que alegre estas hoy!- exclamó mi madre al notarme tan activo

-Si, lo estoy- confirme con una sonrisa para despues llevarme otro bocado de cereal a la boca

-Hay alguna razon en especial?- pregutno tratando de parecer casual, rode los ojos y trague para contestarle

-No siempre debe haber implicada una chica para ser feliz- frunci el ceño- solo lo estoy- dije encogiendome de hombros

-Esta bien, cariño- sonrio- debo ir al jardin plante unas flores hermosas y debo asegurarme de cuidarlas bien, te vere luego!- gritó para besarme la frente y salir corriendo del comedor, yo por mi parte me encogi de hombros para seguir tarareando mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

Minutos mas tarde subi a mi Volvo y maneje hacia la escuela, mi mamá tenia razon en algo, porque estaba tan feliz? esta bien, si no me quiero engañar debo aceptar que es por que hoy buscaré a la chica del antro y al fin sabré quien es o al menos como es. Esa idea me emocionaba de sobremanera, pero la deje pasar no es como si me fuera a casar con ella, pensé solo voy a conocerla.

Llegué mas temprano de lo acostumbrado y preferi quedarme en mi auto escuchando musica que estar vagabundeando por la escuela. Encendi el estereo y espere a que fuera la hora adecuada para no tener que esperar. El estacionamiento se llenaba rapidamente, pude darme cuenta que muchas chicas se detenian y me guiñaban un ojo o me sonreian, contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos y me limite a saludarlas; ya cansado de que cada chica que pasara coqueteara conmigo decidi entrar al salon de clases y esperar ahi. Pero en ese momento entro al estacionamiento un fabuloso Jeep y todos volvieron su mirada (chicos y chicas) frunci el ceño, acaso eran super estrellas? me pregunté con sarcasmo. Tal vez serian los populares, bueno me importaba muy poco quienes eran.

Caminé hacia el insituto y pronto las miradas de las chicas estuvieron sobre mi y no sobre quien sea que estuviera en el Jeep, gruñi bajo mi aliento, porque no volvian su mirada hacia otra persona? odiaba que las personas me pusieran atencion por lo que soy y no por como soy. Ahora solo me observaban por mi fisico pero, si vistiera de otra forma, me tratarian igual? la respuesta era obvia, otra de las razones por la que no queria que supieran a que familia pertenezco.

Intente ignorarlas pero no funciono mucho, despues de una corta charla con tres chicas que supe eran las "lideres" de las chicas de la escuela, llegue al fin, al salon, Diablos! esas chicas acabaron con mi buen humor, era estupido que todas las chicas del instituto siguieran a esas tres solo porque tenian dinero y un caracter fuerte, como se llamaban? Katia, Jessenia y Laura? ah, no Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, ahora que lo recuerdo fueron los nombres que dijo Ben, nisiquiera las volteara a ver, vaya! ahora entendia porque me habia dicho eso. El resto del dia fue... normal y aburrido, caminaba distraído hacia mi segunda clase del dia, segunda clase, apenas! es que no pasaba el tiempo? tan distraido estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté a una chica hasta que chocamos.

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpo rapidamente una dulce voz, esperen! yo conocia esa voz! era la voz de la chica del antro

Levante la vista con lentitud y me tope con unos hermosos, grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, era hermosa! sus labios aparentaban ser suaves y calidos ademas de ser muy apetecibles, su piel era muy palida y su cabello del lindo castaño que recordaba. Me aturdi por unos minutos y me perdi observandola, era absolutamente hermosa

-No te preocupes, yo estaba distraido- le dije cuando sali de mi shock, me observo unos minutos y despues se sonrojo, contuve un suspiro

-Eres nuevo?- preguntó

-Si, llegue ayer-

-Oh! pues espero que te guste la escuela- respondio con sinceridad "_Me gusta ahor que te encontre"_ pensé y cuando estaba por responderle nos interrumpieron

-Vayanse a clases, muchachos- nos reprendio la secretaris que pasaba por el pasillo, asentimos y nos brindamos una mutua sonrisa para despues dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones

Me dirigi a mi clase pensando solo en ella, porque tenian que interrumpirnos? queria saber su nombre! pense con frustracion, pero despues una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro inevitablemente al recordarla

-Porque esa sonrisa?- pregunto Ben y me encogi de hombros

-Nada- menti y al parecer no lo noto

-Y dime, ya encontraste algo que te guste?- pregunto lanzando disimuladamente una mirada a las chicas y automaticamente el rostro de la chica del antro aparecio en mi mente

-No- volvi a mentir, no le diria que estaba babeando por una chica con la que habia intercambiado unas cuantas palabras- y tu, tienes novia?- le pregunte para desviar su atencion de mi

-Si- respondio con entusiasmo

-Quien?- le cuastione con curiosidad

-Angela- contesto con un suspiro

-La chica que se sento con nosotros en el almuerzo ayer?- asintio- parece buena chica- dije, cosa que era verdad, esa chica me agradaba, no parecia ser interesada o mala persona

-Lo es- confirmo

El profesor comenzo la clase pero me fue imposible ponerle atencion pues el rostro de la chica de ojos chocolate aparecia en mi mente bloqueando cualquier otro posible pensamiento. El ruidoso timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y volvi a la realidad

-Te veo en el almuerzo- se despidio Ben

-Claro- conteste

El resto de las clases paso con rapídez, caminaba hacia mi clase de biologia con lentutid; me sente en mi lugar y espere a que el salon se llenara con los alumnos que faltaban, hasta que _ella_ aparecio ante mi vista y me desconecte de todo

-Por favor, tomen sus lugares- ordeno el profesor y _ella_ se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado, _si que tengo suerte,_ pensé

El profesor comenzo su clase pero yo me dedique a observar a mi compañera, no podia creer que existiera algo tan hermoso, se volvio hacia mi y me perdi en sus ojos chocolate

-Alumnos, les tengo que informar algo- dijo el profesor y nos dedicamos a escucharlo- como ustedes saben cada año establezco la enseñanza del apoyo moral, asi que los separare en parejas y les dire el lugar en que deben de ir a ofrecer su ayuda, deberan ir todas las tardes juntos y cada pareja ira a un lugar diferente- despues de su anuncio comenzo a decir los nombres de las personas que irian juntas

-Edward con Isabella- dijo y lo unico que pense fue, _quien es Isabella?_...

* * *

IMAGINEN LA CARA QUE VAN A PONER LOS AMIGOS DE BELLA AL SABER QUE TIENE QUE PASAR TODAS LAS TARDES CON EDWARD! JAJA, POBRE, TAL VEZ BELLA YA NO ES SOLO PARA ELLOS :) BUENO CHICAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SUBIRE LO MISMO SOLO QUE DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA, YUPI! Y HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO SABREMOS COMO REACCIONARAN LOS CHICOS ANTE ESTA GENIAL NOTICIA, JAJA, AHORA ANTES DE IRME QUIERO HACER TRES MENSAJES INDIVIDUALES:

**kitigirl**: Ey! ya te extrañaba, jaja, que bueno que ya me volviste a dejar reviews, primero quiero agradecerte por seguir la mayoria de mis historias, wow! que genial que tambien sigas de las nuevas, ahora te contestare algunos de los reviews que me dejaste, en "amor equivocado" si lo se, soy una loca pervertida, jaja pero esta historia esta basada en un hecho real y se me ocurrio redactarla y subirla, no te preocupes con el transucrso de la historia todo se aclarará; en "17 deseos" si es una pelicula de Disney jaja, pero es que me gustó la trama y con los deseos de Bella habra mucha diversion; y por ultimo en "una correspondencia sin remitente" no se si la seguire pero te pido que me entiendas, si estuvieras en mi lugar no actuarias igual? ok, ahora mil y un millon de gracias por seguirme en la mayoria de mis locuras y dejarme reviews.

**perla. yemi**: Ola chica! muchas gracias por tus reviews, porque a pesar de que a veces no lees los caps en el momento en que los subo tengo un review tuyo en cada uno, me encanta que te identifiques con la historia y que no te dejes llevar por lo que dice la gente, lo que importa es como te sientas tu y es genial que te desenvuelbas tan bien con los chicos, porque si te soy sincera a mi me cuesta muchisimo trabajo, jaja, espero que tus amigos no sean tan celosos como los de Bella porque si no procura que tu novio tenga seguro medico, jaja, es broma, espero que tengas suerte

**jane000**:siento que quieras matarme chica, jaja, pero si puedes seguir leyendo la historia te recibire sin problemas, te prometo que para la proxima subire caps nuevos antes :)

BUENO CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, ESO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI PORQUE ASI ES COMO ME DICEN QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

NOS LEEMOS

Atte: VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty


	8. Quien diablos es?

OLA MIS NIÑAS LINDAS!

LO LAMENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y E TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES, CON MIS AMIGAS, EN LA ESCUELA Y ERAN MAS RAZONES PARA LLEVARSE MI INSPIRACION AL CAÑO, PERO BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, POR CIERTO NO SE CUANDO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY CASTIGADA Y NO PUEDO PRENDER LA COMPUTADORA, SOLO QUE NO HAY NADIE Y APROVECHE, JAJA, TRATARE DE SER BUENA, PERO ESO NO SEW ME DA SINCERAMENTE, JAJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP Y ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... AH! CASI LO OLVIDO

**katiuska- swan**, **polkoji**, **yoisita11** y **Dani- vg9806**

Chicas este cap es dedicado a ustedes como bienvenida, espero que les agrade la historia y la siguan leyendo, me encantaron sus reviews, son geniales chicas!

Y gracias a todas ustedes que siguen dejando sus reviews espero que les guste el cap

* * *

_Ultimo BPOV:_

_...era demasiado tarde y mañana si iríamos al instituto aunque una vocecita me dijo que mañana seria diferente, sería mejor. Esperaba que tuviera razón y fuera cierto_

BPOV

Me desperté a causa del ruidoso despertador con la canción Strastrukk y fruncí el ceño entre sueños preguntándome quién diablos había puesto esa canción como alarma en mi celular y la respuesta fue obvia e inmediata considerando el ritmo de la música, el grupo y los silbidos que eran parte del coro. Emmett. Rodee los ojos y me levante para bañarme; escogí una falda de mezclilla que me quedaba a medio muslo y una blusa negra de fino tirantes con unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro.

Lo sé, me estaba arreglando más de lo normal y sinceramente no había ninguna razón lógica pues este día seria como cualquier otro, bueno en realidad no, esta era la semana en la que mis amigos organizaban mi cumpleaños pero obviamente no me lo decían e inventaban excusas patéticas como que estaban castigados o que debían hacer la tarea, por dios! Ellos nunca hacen la tarea! De hecho me sorprende que aún no se hayan dado cuenta que yo lo sé, como no saberlo cuando cada año hacían lo mismo? Así que esta semana sería algo… aburrida, como todas las semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, solo que había algo que me decía que esta sería mejor.

Además dicen que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido muy asertivo; bebí un poco de leche y salí de mi casa rápidamente pues Emmett ya me esperaba afuera

-Wow!- exclamó con asombro- donde dejaste a mi pequeña Bellita?- pregunto y yo bufé

-No me visto tan mal normalmente- refunfuñe

-No, es que te vez…- trago salive ruidosamente mientras me escaneaba buscando la palabra correcta- bien

-Vamos Emm, se nos hará tarde- dije tratando de aplacar su repentino nerviosismo

-Tienes razón se nos hará tarde- acordó y en dos segundos estuvimos tocando el timbre de la casa de Jazz, que salió refunfuñando

-Rayos Emmett! Me dices "_debes estar listo temprano, tenemos mucho que hacer"_ y que pasa? Me quedo como tonto esperándote y tu llegas tarde, pero es obvio que eso no te va a importar…- paró su monologo cuando levanto la vista y al igual que Emmett me escaneó con la mirada- Bella que te pasó?- preguntó con asombro e incredulidad y yo bufé otra vez

-Tú también?- pregunte con dramatismo

-Lo siento- dijo- estas muy linda, hay alguna razón en especial?- me pregunto y junto con Emmett me observaron atentamente a la espera de mi respuesta… y el sonido de mi celular resonó en el silencio, solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí con suficiencia, salvada por el celular

-Diga?

-Bella, están Emmett y Jasper contigo?- preguntó James del otro lado del teléfono

-Umm… si, porque?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Diles a esos dos que los quiero en la escuela ahora- gruño James al teléfono y al fondo escuche que Laurent gritaba _"Les voy a arrancar la cabeza!" _como no entendí mucho solo acepte

-Bien, les diré

-No tardes, nena- y volvió el James de siempre, pensé mientras rodaba los ojos

-No lo haré, adiós cariño- respondí siguiéndole el juego y soltó una carcajada, sacándome una sonrisa

-Adiós preciosa- y colgó

-Quien era?- preguntaron Emmett y Jasper

-James, dijo algo así como que los quiere allá ahora… ah! Y Laurent les va a arrancar la cabeza- les conteste

-Mmm… creo que mejor nos apuramos- mustio Jasper y Emmett asintió

En cuanto subimos Emmett encendió el auto y manejó a toda velocidad lo cual era extraño ya que no le gustaba ir a la escuela normalmente manejaba más lento, así que había tres opciones, una, que en verdad le preocupaba que le arrancaran la cabeza, dos, tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer o tres, lo hacían por diversión

Considere las opciones y conociendo a Emmett definitivamente era un poco de cada una. No tardamos mas de unos minutos en llegar al estacionamiento del colegio y todas las miradas se posaron en el Jeep provocando que me removiera incomoda. En cuanto bajamos todos los chicos se fueron contra Emmett y Jasper que se echaron a correr, vaya! Después de todo no solo era Laurent el que les quería arrancar la cabeza. Aún podía sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, eche un vistazo y note que eran solo hombres los que me observaban en shock de una manera similar a Jasper y Emmett esta mañana, pero las chicas observaban a alguien más; con curiosidad seguí la dirección de sus miradas y al verlo sentí que el aire se atoraba en mi garganta, de donde salió semejante dios? Si que me pierdo de mucho cuando faltó! Pensé, él siguió su camino hacia el instituto con elegancia ignorando las miradas de todas las chicas sobre él. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no lo reconocí, ningún chico del instituto estaba tan… impresionante y guapo como él

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a algebra con Emmett ante la atenta mirada de todos y todas a nuestro alrededor, solté un gruñido

-Me siento como superestrella!- dijo Emmett

-No hablaras en serio, es terrible! Que no pueden voltear a otro lado?- me queje y me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña provocando una mirada divertida por parte de Emmett y una sonrisa

-Vamos Bells, deja tu berrinche y acepta que es genial tener toda la atención

-Yo no hago berrinches- dije haciendo un puchero y Emmett soltó una carcajada

-No- dijo entre risas- por supuesto que no

-Ey!- dije golpeándole el brazo- no te burles- paró sus carcajadas y se sobó el brazo con una mueca de dolor

-Tienes demasiada fuerza- masculló

-No lo puedo creer! Te dolió el golpe de una chica?- le pregunté y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que había dicho que una chica era más fuerte que él

-Qué? No! Solo… bromeaba- dijo rápidamente y yo solté una risa

-No te preocupes Emm, no se lo diré a nadie- prometí

-Está bien, si me dolió- aceptó y yo sonreí complacida al escucharlo

-Será mejor entrar a clases- dije y él asintió

Algebra pasó con rapidez, el profesor explicó… en realidad no tengo idea de que fue lo que explicó ya que pasé toda la tarde pensando en el chico-dios que vi en la entrada del instituto, en realidad no lo había visto muy bien ya que estaba muy lejos, pero la pregunta del millón era, quien diablos es? Supongo que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo, porque estamos en Forks, en el pueblo en el que si una persona utiliza ropa interior amarilla todos se enteran! Algo que es estresante y desesperante pero que después de un tiempo aprendes a lidiar o encontrar alguna forma de esconder cosas que quieres mantener en privado.

El timbre anuncio el término de la clase, lo que indicaba que me debía dirigir a literatura como segunda hora que compartía con Railey y Alec pero me sentaba con Angela, mi única amiga, aunque también me agradaba su novio Ben

Caminaba por los pasillos sin poner verdadero interés en el camino, pensando en el chico del estacionamiento, como es que siempre terminaba pensando en él? En ese momento sentí que me golpeaba con algo realmente duro e intentando no caer todos mis libros cayeron al suelo. Me di cuenta que había chocado con un chico

-Lo lamento mucho- mi disculpe rápidamente y me levante con mis libros en manos

Lo que no esperaba era que al fijar mi vista en la persona con la que choqué me encontraría con unos inigualables obres esmeralda mirándome fijamente, pertenecientes al chico-dios, aunque ahora que lo observaba de cerca, la descripción de dios le quedaba corta, apuesto a que los dioses están celosos de él, no podía creer que fuera tan… perfecto

-No te disculpes, yo estaba distraído- rebatió, su voz era muy aterciopelada y suave, de donde había salido aquella criatura celestial? Sin duda no era de este mundo, salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que seguía observándolo mientras él estaba parado esperando una respuesta, me sonrojé

-Eres nuevo?- le pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Si, llegue ayer- contestó, eso explicaba porque no lo había visto, habíamos faltado ayer

-Oh! Pues espero que te guste la escuela- le dije ya que parecía odiarla y realmente esperaba que se adaptara y lo aceptaran aquí. Esbozo una sonrisa y cuando estaba por responder nos interrumpieron

-Váyanse a clases, muchachos- nos reprendió la secretaria y yo bufé bajo, en este preciso momento se le ocurría interrumpir? Ambos asentimos y al volverse me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y sin dudarlo también le sonreí, después nos dirigimos a nuestros salones

Al llegar a clase Angela ya estaba sentada así que ocupe mi lugar a su lado

-Hola Bella- me saludo

-Hola Ang-

-Que tal las clases?- pregunto con cordialidad

-Bien, tu sabes, siempre iguales- respondí y luego recordé que debía de pedirle un favor- oye Ang, puedo sentarme esta semana en el almuerzo contigo? Ya sabes, los chicos están preparando esta semana mi fiesta "sorpresa"- dije haciendo comillas en el aire- y toda la semana se desaparecen, solo los veo cuando me llevan o traen a la escuela

-Claro Bella, no hay problema, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo- contesto con sinceridad

-Gracias Ang- le dije justo cuando el profesor entraba al salón

El resto del día fue aburrido y no me volví a topar con el chico nuevo, me dirigí con lentitud a mi clase de biología, la única que no compartía con ninguno de mis amigos. Entre al salón y cundo pose mi mirada en mi mesa me topé con unos ojos esmeralda

-Por favor, tomen sus lugares- ordenó el profesor y me senté junto a él, por un momento creí verlo sonreír

En toda la clase sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero no estaba segura, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, una persona como él nunca me voltearía a ver, después de mucho tiempo me volví a verlo y nuestras miradas se conectaron

-Alumnos, les tengo que informar algo- dijo el profesor cortando de ese modo nuestra conexión- como ustedes saben cada año establezco la importancia del apoyo moral, así que los separare en parejas y les diré al lugar que deben de ir a ofrecer su ayuda, deberán ir todas las tardes juntos y cada pareja ira a un lugar diferente- termino su anuncio y comenzó a nombrar las parejas

-Edward con Isabella- sentencio pero… quien rayos era Edward?

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO? EN EL PROXIMO CAP VEREMOS LA REACCION DE TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE BELLA AL SABER LA NOTICIA, JAJA, Y PARA LAS OBSERVADORAS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE EDWARD ALMUERZA CON BEN Y ANGELA, SI, A BELLA LE TOCA ALMORZAR CON EDWARD UNA SEMANA! Y SIN SUS AMIGOS, DEFINITIVAMENTE EDWARD TIENE SUERTE, PERO COMO TODOS DICEN LO QUE FACIL VIENE FACIL SE VA, Y A EDWARD SOLO LE VA A DURAR SU SUERTE UNA SEMANA, DESPUES TENDRA UNA PEQUEÑA PLATICA CON LOS CHICOS u.u

LAS INVITO A MI NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA **"Esposados" **ES UNA HISTORIA ALGO... DIFERENTE PERO A LA VEZ COMUN, SI QUIEREN LEERLA Y DEJAR REVIEWS NO ME ENOJO, JAJAJA, Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LAS QUE PASARON A **"Mi hermosa bebé" **FUERON MUY LINDOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJARON EN ESA HISTORIA, ASI QUE SI QUIEREN PASAR A ALGUNA DE ESAS DOS Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ

ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS OCURRENCIAS, ME HACEN SONREIR

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

Atte: VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty


	9. El chico nuevo

PACK DE ACTUALIZACIONES

OLA!

SI, ES UN PACK DE ACTUALIZACINES, HISTORIAS ACTUALIZADAS: VAMPIRO COMETA, 9 CAMINOS UN SOLO DESTINO Y MI OTRO YO, TAMBIEN CON MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT "JUGUEMOS A CASARNOS", SI LES SOY SINCERA MI ONE-SHOT NO ME CONVENCE PERO LO PUBLIQUE PARA SABER SU OPINION

VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA PORQUE ULTIMAMENTE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, QUE CRUEL! EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP PORQUE CREO QUE EL ANTERIOR NO LES GUSTO :(

DISFRUTENLO ;)

* * *

Edward, Edward, Edward… pensé una y otra vez intentando identificar al dueño de ese nombre. Rostro aniñado, rubio y guapo… Mike; flacucho con acné y cabello color negro… Eric; atlético, ojos café claro y agradable… Tayler. Ninguno se llama Edward pensé y una conversación llego a mi mente…

_-Eres nuevo?- le pregunte para cambiar de tema_

_-Si, llegue ayer- contesto, eso explicaba porque no lo había visto, habíamos faltado ayer_

El chico-dios se llama Edward deduje utilizando la lógica y tras procesar mis pensamientos mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el chico se llamaba Edward y debía hacer el trabajo con él! Automáticamente me volví hacia mi compañero y lo note confuso, tal vez también se preguntaba quién era su compañera de trabajo, decidí sacarlo de su duda y carraspee para llamar su atención logrando que inmediatamente fijara su vista en mi

-Eres Edward?- pregunte con una sonrisa y él asintió confundido, después de unos segundos en su mirada brillo la comprensión

-Isabella?- pregunto rectificando

-Solo Bella, odio mi nombre completo- conteste y él sonrió

-Porque? A mí me parece un nombre hermoso- dijo

-Me suena demasiado formal, el típico nombre para las mujeres arrogantes- explique provocando una mirada divertida por su parte

-Entonces, Bella, parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos- dijo en tono casual

-Al parecer así será- le di la razón y nos sonreímos

-Alumnos- llamó el profesor una vez más- mañana los voy a llamar por parejas para asignarles el lugar al que irán a ayudar, eso es todo, pueden salir- dijo y en unos minutos todos se amontonaron en la puerta para salir, yo tome mis cosas en mis brazos con lentitud, quería evitar ser apachurrada por todos al salir

-Nos vemos después Bella- dijo Edward, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida, le correspondí con un movimiento de mano y el desapareció por la puerta

Después de un rato salí del laboratorio para ir a dejar mis libros a mi casillero en donde encontré a Angela esperándome, la salude y guarde rápidamente todo para dirigirnos a la cafetería, compramos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía

-No vendrá Ben?- pregunté

-Si, deben estar comprando su almuerzo- respondió

-Deben? Lo va a acompañar algún compañero?- me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy entrometida pero cuando estaba por disculparme con Angela por mi indiscreción escuchamos a una persona carraspear junto con el ruido del movimiento de una silla que nos distrajo y nos obligo a levantar la vista. Reconocí al instante a Mike Newton sentado frente a nosotras

-Hola chicas, que hacen tan solas?- pregunto

-Almorzar- respondí

-Y tendrían lugar para una persona más?- yo me negué a responder su pregunta y me volví hacia Angela, no podía a nadie después de que acepto dejarme almorzar con ellos

-Si, por supuesto- respondió sonriendo

Mike tomó lugar a mi lado depositando su bandeja con comida frente a él y comenzó a hablar con nosotras alegremente. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Mike, bueno, en realidad nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con nadie a excepción de Angela y Ben, así que hablar con él de trivialidades me pareció sumamente emocionante, no era que me gustara, el chico era agradable pero no era mi tipo

-Y que les parece salir esta noche al cine?- nos pregunto

-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas por hacer- respondí al instante, casi automáticamente

-Yo tampoco, hoy salgo con Ben- dijo Angela

-No se preocupen, ya será otro día- nos dijo Mike sin perder su sonrisa y ambas asentimos de acuerdo

-Que será otro día?- pregunto la voz de Ben a nuestras espaldas

-Ir al cine y no te preocupes que obviamente estas invitado- conteste al tiempo que me volvía y callé abruptamente al notar que no estaba solo- Hola Edward- susurré después de mi repentino silencio

-Hola Bella- contesto sonriendo

-Así que vamos a ir al cine?- pregunto Ben con una gran sonrisa

-Así es- asentí

-Y tus guardaespaldas?- preguntó extrañado y divertido, pude notar que no lo decía con la finalidad de ofender, solo era una forma en que él los llamaba

-Tu sabes que esta semana me abandonan- dije dramáticamente poniendo una mano en mi frente y todos en nuestra mesa soltaron una carcajada

-Estoy muy feliz de poder ir al cine contigo, creo que deberíamos repetir esto cada año- comento ben entusiasmado, no lo culpaba, nunca había salido con ellos por mis amigos así que esta semana era perfecta para hacerlo

-Claro- dije casi saltando en mi asiento, también me emocionaba la perspectiva de salir con mas personas además de mis mejores amigos, los quería muchísimo pero no estaría con ellos toda la vida

-También puedes invitar a Jessica, Mike- susurro Angela

-Jessica?- pregunté- porque a Jessica?

-Es la novia de Mike- dijo Ben

-Vaya! Eso si que no me lo esperaba, claro que debes llevarla Mike, es tu novia y no debes dejarla fuera del viaje en grupo- le dije y él asintió renuente, hasta entonces me di cuenta que nadie había invitado a Edward y él no había dicho nada aún- también estas invitado Edward- dije mirándolo

-Yo?- pregunto con sorpresa e incredulidad

-Sí, claro, porque no?- voltee a ver a los demás- a alguno de ustedes le molesta?- les pregunte a todos en la mesa

-No- respondieron a coro negando con la cabeza y yo sonreí

-Bueno, entonces estás oficialmente invitado- declaré y él esbozo una sonrisa ¿agradecida?

-Gracias- susurró

-No hay de que- dije restándole importancia con un gesto de mano

-Que día?- pregunto Ben

-Les parece bien el viernes?- les pregunte

-Por nosotros esta bien- dijeron Angela y Ben

-Por supuesto- contesto Edward

-Ahí estaremos- dijo Mike

-Bueno entonces nos vemos… a las siete?- todos asintieron y yo me levanté- nos vemos después, debo ir a gimnasia- bufe y todos soltaron una risa- me espera James, adiós

Me aleje de la mesa hasta estar frente a James y él rodeo mi cintura como de costumbre

-Que tal ha ido tu día mi hermosa dama?- pregunto y yo solté una carcajada

-Porque tanta educación?- pregunté divertida y él sonrió

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos, soy una caja de sorpresas- susurró en mi oído y yo sonreí

-Vaya que si James, vaya que si- mascullé

-Vámonos de aquí, llamamos demasiado la atención- dijo y al dar una rápida ojeada a la cafetería note los ojos de todos sobre nosotros y me ruborice furiosamente

-Vámonos- murmure casi corriendo a la salida y él se río

-No es gracioso- dije en el pasillo deteniendo mis pasos y poniendo un puchero

-No, no lo es- dijo derretido por mi gesto y yo sonreí

-Vamos a clase amiguito- le dije del modo en que lo hacía en el preescolar y él beso mi frente

-Vamos a clase mi damita- dijo siguiéndome el juego y utilizando mi sobrenombre que él me puso en el preescolar

Después, las clases pasaron con rapidez y aburrimiento, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba caminando hacia mi automóvil mientras platicaba con Edward

-No puedo creer que no te guste patinar- dije con incredulidad

-En realidad… no es que no me guste es que no sé patinar- masculló y yo abrí los ojos como platos

-Eso se puede arreglar- sonreí- te prometo que después te llevare a la pista de patinaje de hielo en Port Angeles

-Bien- asintió sonriendo

-Bella, me podrías decir quién es él?- la voz estridente de Emmett interrumpió nuestra platica y cuando me volví estaba él junto con todos mis amigos que le lanzaban dagas con los ojos a Edward, pero que mierda les pasaba?

* * *

UH! YA EMPIEZA EL DRAMA! BUENO COMO LES DIJE LES PROMETO OBLIGAR A MI CEREBRO A SER MAS CREATIVO, JAJA, SI QUIEREN DEJARME SU OPINION DE MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT SE LOS AGRADECERE MUUUCHO QUE VA! SI NO LES GUSTA LO VOY A BORRAR, A MI NO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO, PERO BUENO YA ME TARDE MUCHO ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS EN MI PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION

_SE ME OLVIDABA! (ESTO LO VOY A PONER EN TODAS MIS ACTUALIZACIONES DE HOY)_

_SOLO ES UNA PEQUEÑA PREGUNTA, HAN LEÍDO EL LIBRO HALO DE ALEXANDRA ADORNETTO? ESTABA PENSANDO ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE ESTE LIBRO PERO MUCHAS PERSONAS NO LO HAN LEÍDO Y SI LO ESCRIBO NO VA A TENER MUCHO SENTIDO YA QUE NO VAN A SABER DE QUE TRATA ORIGINALMENTE. CONTESTEN LA PREGUNTA PORFIS :)_

AHORA SI ME VOY xD

ME DEJAN REVIEWS?

Atte: VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty


End file.
